The Untitled
by Kungfuvampiredragon
Summary: They had no other option but this. This was their only way out. Inquisitor Damien Trevelyan was sent back in time from Dragon Age 9:63 back to Dragon Age 9:41 when the Conclave exploded. This was his chance to change everything––to make things right! Even if they think he's crazy. And to stop the true evil that is Fen'Harel. Trespasser Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Age Series.

.

.

.

 **No Title 1**

.

.

.

"He's coming. I can sense him."

"Hold on, hold on! Don't rush me!" An older and wiser Dagna scolded the tall sentient darkspawn that is the Architect. How a quirky arcanist dwarf and a ruler of darkspawns got together was a long story for all.

But it all started with the Inquisitor.

"Stay focus! I'll buy us time." Cassandra said, holding up the lyrium–enhanced crossbow that is Bianca. They weren't going to make it out of this alive, and she knew it. She glanced towards to her friend. How time have changed them. They were older now, grayer hair, and wrinkles on them. They weren't as strong as they were used to younger. Compared to today, the Breach was one of their simpler days.

And that was _when_ Inquisitor Damien Trevelyan was heading.

"Inquisitor… Damien. It has been good to know you, my friend."

"…We'll make it out of this."

"I know _you_ will."

 _Inquisitor!_ They glanced over at one of the sending crystals attached to a stone wall, resounding the echoes as it transferred to other people's sending crystals.

It sounded like Cullen.

Damien marched over to it and answered. "Status report, Cullen!"

 _Solas' forces have broken–––our defenses–––demons are pouring––ARRGH!_

"CULLEN!" No. Not another one. Maker please, not another. They had lost Iron Bull and the Chargers. He had lost Sera, Blackwall, Vivienne, Leliana, and innocent Josephine. Cassandra had lost Varric years ago. Now she carries Bianca on her back in memory of him. Who knew such a couple could exist the way the two would bicker at each other. That's all in the past now.

And even his own Dorian... His lover... is long gone.

Oh Maker...

Fuck. Why was he praying to the Maker? He doesn't fucking exist!

"I must go Damien." Cassandra said again and then she was off, running through the enchanted doors, and he knew it would be the last time he would see her.

Fuck. This couldn't be happening…

They were dying, and they were losing an endless war against Fen'harel… _Solas_. It's been a long two decade war, and they were at their limit. They couldn't go on anymore and the resistance was dying since Solas had recruited spirits and demons alike. Even Cole could not escape from his binding. Solas was very much like Corypheus now. All he cared about was tearing down the veil and when Damien and his forces stood up against that, it was chaos then. The wolf had gone mad.

The wolf was no longer a rebel with a noble cause.

Damien waited it out, crumpling his right fist. Open. Close. Open. Close. Itching to fight-itching to burn something but he knew he couldn't go and join his few friends in the fight. He was their only last chance of getting things back the way they were.

The closed temple started to shake violently and they could hear the violent horde of enemies coming down.

Had Cullen fall? Did Cassandra die as well?

Maker have mercy...

"It's working!" Dagna suddenly shouted as the amulet glowed brightly in an unstable way.

POUND! POUND!

The doors were being slammed repeatedly, and the Architect moved up, holding up his pale-grey hands to the door. He chanted and enhanced the shield on it. It won't last long but long enough for Dagna to open the portal.

The arcanist hurried over, placing the amulet on the elven podium. A light shot out from it and into the center of the lower level, circular floor.

A portal began to open-a swirling blinding light hovered in mid air, getting wider and taller than a door. This was it. This was the Inquisitor's way out of going back into the past. This has to be done.

The doors flew open, breaking the Architect's force field, and Solas stepped in with his demonic and spiritual soldiers. Grey mist and smoke covered him. The elves that had followed him long ago have long been wiped out since they started to disagree of him destroying the veil. Now he only had spirits and demons as friends. He looked at Damien with fury in his eyes and a snarl curled his lips.

" _ **NO!**_ " His voice echoed and bellowed.

Then Dagna yelled. "Go, Inquisitor!"

Damien looked back once before he ran into the portal. Light filled him and embraced him. He turned his back just in time to see Dagna running to the amulet while the demons behind her were leaping to attack her. She grabbed it and then she disappeared before him.

Sadness swelled within him when he saw her gone. He knew she was dead now. The Architect too...

Cassandra... Cullen...

Sera, Blackwall, Varric...

Leliana, Josephine, Vivienne...

Iron Bull, Krem and the rest of the Chargers...

Cole... Dorian...

Oh Maker, Dorian...

Let this work...

The light began to burn him and spun him in a strange invisible spiral. He felt like he was endlessly falling into a whirlpool of madness yet there was nothing but light. He didn't know how long this had gone on. He knew his eyes would open and close, and felt like time had passed...

Or did time rewind?

The light ended and darkness took over his vision. Again, it felt so long for him to be awake, but when he finally did, he found himself in that familiar Haven cellar where he was held as a prisoner.

So Alexius was right. They can never go back in time before the Conclave would explode. It was destined.

But this is where he could change his fate.

The guards aimed their blades at him and the mark was flaring, hurting him, then in came Cassandra and Leliana walking in like the own the place. They did own the place... They will own the place. The Inquisition that is.

Cassandra-a younger version of her-sauntered over to him. She leaned in to his ear and asked, "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you right now."

Damien almost smiled... He can work with this.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notes:** I have read this fic somewhere that also sent the Inquisitor back in time to make his own decisions, and I decided I would try the same. Only this time, it will be completely different from the canon-plot. **He will not follow the same path** , and you will see why that is.

As for the title, I didn't know what title to give it but then I saw Untitled... and I'm like, you know what? Sure. The Untitled.

 _ **Comments and criticisms are always welcomed.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Age Series

.

.

.

 **No Title 2**

.

.

.

"Have you found him yet?" Cassandra asked, placing her hands on the war table.

Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition, shook his head. "Not yet. He covers his tracks well. Almost too well."

"Indeed. Even my scouts can't track him down." There was a hint of frustration in Leliana's voice but also admiration.

It had been two weeks since the Breach was stabilized, stopping it from shooting out comets of demons all over the valley. They had a human mage to thank him for it, but three days after it closed-when the man woke up-he vanished the next second. They had to lie to the people that the _Herald of Andraste_ was out on a holy mission, and that they are to try and catch up if they can.

The lie only proved more true when they heard stories that the Herald was seen closing one rift after another.

He even placed orders on some Inquisition soldiers to do some tasks, helping the people in the crossroads for all the problems from building watch towers, getting the horses from Denet, to feeding the refugees, etc. This man was just everywhere and doing the maker's will without the Inquisition's help. And yet, the man was claiming that it's the Inquisition that will restore order to Thedas.

And they don't even know his name yet!

Cassandra let out a frustrated sigh. "Do we at least know who he is?"

Thankfully, Josephine has the answer. "In that part, yes. His name is Damien Trevelyan. He switched places with his brother, Maxwell Trevelyan, to attend the Conclave for him when he was too sick to travel. So he represented the Ostwick Circle. His family and his colleagues say he is a good man. Friendly and charming."

"Alright... so where did a sheltered circle mage like him knew how to fight like that?" Cullen asked this time.

Cassandra, Cullen, and Leliana all remembered the fight during the Breach. The man just had business on his mind and wanted to get things done, but being _polite_ about it. Oddly polite. It was like he knew what he was doing as if the Maker really sent him to save them from their plight. The man fought like none they had ever seen as if the mage had been fighting demons all his life, swinging the arcane sword like a pro.

Josephine continued, "I've made inquiries on to who his instructor was on the ways of the Knight Enchanter, but his brother stated that Lord Damien Trevelyan only specialized in healing profession."

And now more mystery was added upon this Trevelyan.

Despite his good will efforts showing, they needed to get to him and get him in the Inquisition. They also can't let him claim everything he does is for the Inquisition's cause.

"Keep searching for him. I need to get to the Crossroads and speak to Mother Giselle." Cassandra said. They can't waste any more time searching for him. There was still political unrest that they needed to get wrapped up.

"I have new information about that... It's how my scouts were able to find a trace him, but then lost him the next," Leliana said, disgruntled at that fact. So close. She continued anyway, "It seems that the Herald had spoken to her. He wanted to leave us a message, specifically you Cassandra. That you can speak for him at Val Royeaux while he is on his _holy mission_."

"Speak for _him?_ " Cassandra was... aghast. Who was this man?

"For his title as the Herald, saying that he knows you would use it well..." The Spymaster had to pause. This man was either crazy or he actually believes himself being sent by the Maker. "Mother Giselle had already sent us a letter of valuable names and information."

Cullen didn't like this anymore than they did, but the Mage was making progress. "There's nothing to do then but to follow along for now. What choice do we have?"

Nothing.

For now, they help those around. Cassandra will take Solas and Varric with her to speak to the Clergy Mothers in Val Royeaux, they'll help the refugees in the Crossroads, clear out bandits, stop the Mage and Templar warring, and continue to search for him.

Unknowingly, he was several steps ahead of them.

.

.

.

Damien blasted a fireball at the dying mage, killing him instantly.

Well, that was the last of the offending and violent mages in the Hinterlands. This was it. He was done with everything he had to do in the Hinterlands, such as getting rid of the Templar threat. He even got rid of the bandits that were hired to keep people away and off the roads. The Mage and Templar war would end now, or at least, fall silent. The Inquisition can handle the rest. He needed to see Corypheus now and stop him.

Ending Corypheus is his first priority before ending Fen'harel.

He also needed to see Alexius before that Magister would go back in time and mess everything up. Time wasn't mess up yet until after Enchanter Fiona went to see him at Val Royeaux to address the Clergy Mothers. He will stop Alexius before that.

"There you are!"

Damien stopped for a moment and he turned around to see a short dwarf. Scout Harding.

He smiled. He had to smile. He hadn't seen her in forever not after she was...

He didn't want to think about it...but her death broke Sera and drove her mad.

Harding as usual was very charming and friendly when she approached him, starting a conversation, "Scout Harding, at your service. You need to teach me how you make people lose your tracks. I got lucky running into a mage saying there was a demon with a glowing hand in the cave... You must be the Herald, right?"

Damien only smiled. "Ahh. I try not to kill cowards that run away. They're not really worth it... And yes, I am what people called the Herald... though I don't think I really am."

"A lot of people say that you are, and with the things you're doing, I think you really are... so, why won't you come back with me to the Inquisition, Herald?" She asked. "We can do this quietly and peacefully-I promise I won't hurt you. It's just that the leaders of the Inquisition really needed to talk to you, and it would be really great if you just... not attack me and come with me."

The Herald couldn't help but laugh a bit at her endearing personality. How he missed talking to her.

"...Sorry, Lace Harding." He said and she was stunned that he knew her first name. He only continued. "But I can't go with you. I have things to do so for now... _Sleep_."

He waved his hand simply and white dust fall on her eyes. She staggered back, shaking her head furiously before she fell. Damien reached out to grab her in time before gently lowering her on the ground without hurting her.

"Nnhh... not Lace... just Harding..." Damien heard her mumble and he resisted to chuckle. He did hear from Sera that her twiddle would always sleep talk.

He soon heard footsteps so he quickly pulled away from her and went around in a hidden cavern of the cave. With the mark on his hand, he managed to will it-to open a portal. He walked right into the fade, before closing the rift behind him.

He's going to change things.

He won't let Solas have his way ever again.

.

.

.

Solas looked around in the area of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. No matter how many times he had been here, there so no sign of his orb. Fenedhis. Did this Corypheus actually live? He's waiting for his spies to send him the message.

He's also waiting for news about the so called _Herald of Andraste._

His first impression of him was that he was... strange. How can he describe him? The man wasn't so frightened, but more calm and firm. His mind was focused on one goal and that was to close the breach. When he introduced himself, the man solemnly smiled at him. Or sadly smiled? He was also hesitant. Why was that he wondered? He wanted to ask this _Herald_ if he knew anything.

Sadly, the Herald fled right after he had woken up.

Everyone searched and searched and no trace could be found of him, even the spirits would not tell him of his whereabouts. They just keep saying that he's everywhere.

Then he heard from Varric about the stories of what was happening beyond Haven. The Herald of Andraste was on the move and he was out closing rifts already without them, helping refugees, and just recently, they have heard the Herald ended the battle in Fereldan after destroying both the Templar base and the Mage base. The man even cleared a lot of the bandits out of the way, allowing the Inquisition to work more easily to help secure order upon the land, all the while he did it in the name and the pledge of the order.

Who is this mage exactly?

He almost reminded him of Mythal. How she would persevere, and how she would do good to others. He'll never understand why the Evanuris had to cut her down. All would have been fine if they didn't...

If they didn't, he wouldn't have made the veil.

Solas let out a heavy sigh before going back down a trail that lead back to Haven. There were no more lingering rifts or wandering demons around the area. Just the nasty volatile red lyrium all over the place. He figured it was the Herald's doing, making the path more safer for scouts and soldiers.

When he arrived back, Cassandra approached him. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"Walking in my dreams. Did you need me for something, Seeker?" Solas asked.

The Seeker crossed her arms a bit. "Our trip to Val Royeaux will be delayed for a while. We need to head into the Hinterlands. Now."

"What for? Did they find him?" The apostate elf questioned. Did they actually get a hold of him?

"They found a trace of him. He's still somewhere in the Hinterlands," Cassandra explained. "We will be searching for him."

And hopefully, they would catch up to this Herald.

.

.

.

 _Felix_

 _Whatever your father is doing, he has to be stopped. I never thought I would ever go against Alexius, he's one of the greatest mentors I've ever had the opportunity to work with. But joining a cult and using time magic to contort time itself? It's supposed to be only experimental and now you're telling me that he can make it happen? This Cult you mentioned sounds like the people that may have caused that giant hole in the skies of Ferelden and the spread of all these damned holes in the veils-the rifts._

 _Pray, do whatever you can to slow your father down, I will be there soon._

 _We will also need to find a way to contact this so called Herald of Andraste. He could be in danger from Alexius, but he's also the only that can stop this, perhaps. It is him that you said the Venatori wanted. We have to find him, even if he's on a holy mission._

 _And I am certainly sure, he would need my outstanding magical abilities to stop this Venatori._

 _Be careful, Felix._

 _Sincerely, Dorian._

Damien read the letter and he smiled warmly at that. Even his writing was so over the top and-what's the term? Flamboyant? He did like that about Dorian. He had arrogance that mixed with a surreptitious, addicting charm. He loved that about him. Oh Maker how much he had missed him. But how does one would get to him? Should he just let him find him in that Chantry?

Perhaps. For now, he needed to find Felix.

"Who are you?" Someone demanded from behind him.

And Speak of the Breach...

Damien turned around and he saw a sickly looking Felix. Now that his mind and soul were both wiser and knowledgeable, he was able to see the taint growing inside the boy. Boy... they both should be the same age. Even in this younger body, he still felt older than he should be.

"Speak now before I contact my guards!" Felix demanded then he saw the letter that the stranger was holding. His eyes widened. "...Are you with the Venatori?"

Damien barked out a laugh. "Hahaha! No. Rest assured on that one."

Felix couldn't rest on that one. Then who was this stranger? "Then who are you? If you don't mind, I kindly ask you now to leave. This is my private room."

"Not really your room. This room is in Redcliffe Castle, thus it belongs to Arl Teagan..." Damien pointed out to him.

Felix was stunned a bit. This man was rude. "We're allowed to stay-"

"Not for long. Besides, aren't you looking for someone? The Herald?" He asked as he tucked the letter way in his coat pocket. "You found him. I am what the people called the Herald of Andraste..."

As if on cue, his left hand glowed, spurring green marks, signalling there was a rift nearby. One glance at that and Felix immediately believed that this was the Herald. He had heard about his glowing hand, and he had heard about him going on a holy mission... did this include his father?

"Wh-... what do you want..?"

"...We need to talk."

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Series

.

.

.

 **No Title 3**

.

.

.

"Maker..." Cassandra looked around in disbelief.

"Andraste's tits..." Varric uncouthly said as he looked around to see what used to be the Templar base.

It was all in ruins now, tents destroyed, and every Templar in it was dead. A body here and a body there. One lone mage did this much damage to a rogue Templar camp of twenty to fifty people? It was just impossible. Did the mark give him unbelievable powers or something? Did he become an abomination like Anders was?

Solas couldn't even begin to comprehend.

The mark shouldn't give him this much power-it shouldn't at all. Yet he could feel the patches in the veil around the area. The Herald had used the mark to attack them, tearing the veil apart but then fixing it right back up. He shouldn't be able to do that. Now Fen'harel was worried. This world is not what it used to be, and unique people are appearing as very powerful figures.

"It's the same in the Mage base. It's where I found him, but he put me to sleep. Sorry." Harding said. "He was... nice though."

The Seeker turned to the scout. "Did he say anything else?"

The scout shrugged. "Not anything important... although, he did know my first name and he looked... sad. But, that's all it. We lost his trail from there and it just seemed like he...vanished."

Solas flinched a bit, hearing that. Vanish? Did the Herald also figure out how to travel to the fade with the mark and then teleport to another place?

Harding just continued, "He's all over the place, Seeker Cassandra. We've received reports from witnesses that had talked with him: same description and same glowing hand. It wasn't only Master Dennett. One of our scouts, Ritts, had met with the Herald and had praised her for her work before he sent her away. He also met with Corporal Whittle and handed him locations of the supply caches that some Apostates had stashed away. The Herald also sent a healer to stay in the crossroads and help those in need, and he set up markings for the Watch Towers that the Inquisition has to do so that we can get the horses from Master Dennett."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Varric stopped her. "Wait. Are you telling me he did all that in less than week? Really? And in random locations? No Inquisition spy or scout can track him down?"

"Well I did... but then he cast a sleeping spell on me." The Scout pursed her lips at that.

"Did you send all this information to Leliana?" Cassandra asked.

"Of course I did-"

"Then, there's nothing here for us..." They came all this way for nothing.

"A moment, Seeker?" Solas interrupted. "There's an artifact here not too far away. It will help heal the veil around the area, preventing any more rifts from opening, hopefully."

Cassandra looked at him, unsure, but the apostate did help them in the Breach. And he stayed, now wanting to help in the question even if there are no certain futures for apostates once the Inquisition has done their job.

"Fine. We'll go see."

"Lead the way, Chuckles." Varric said, willing to come along on this ride, even if he and the Seeker didn't get along so well.

Oh dear Gods, this dwarf and the nicknames. Why did it had to be Chuckles?

They traveled north passed the Crossroads, heading where the temple would be. He knew the way there, and he might as well show Cassandra these elven artifacts that can measure the veil and prevent any more tears. It was worth to go to.

Soon, they saw the temple just ahead of them. However, when they arrived inside there, there was a dead Dalish mage on the ground and before her, that same elven artifact had been activated, glowing and twisting in a spherical air.

There was a not next to the artifact and Cassandra went over to it, picking it up.

She read it aloud, "Dalish mage was an abomination. Had to kill her. Activated the veil-measuring artifact. You're Welcome. Damien..."

So the Herald was one step ahead of them.

"The flesh is still warm," Varric pointed out. He was kneeling down next to the elven corpse before he reached out and closed her eyes. "...He was here just recently."

Cassandra groaned aloud, throwing the note to the ground, disgruntled. "Stay. I'm getting some of our scouts, see if they can track him." With that she was off, though they had a feeling it would be useless now to try and track him.

Solas looked at the artifact and then back at the crumpled note.

How?

Who are you Damien Trevelyan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alexius was ready. He had the Venatori agents ready with him to go into the past and stop this false Herald from ever taking the mark from the Elder One. Of course, that was the first thing he did, only to find out they couldn't go past the explosion of the Conclave... so for now, what he can do is secure the mage alliance for the Elder One. Everything was going so well according to his plans. He just needed to go back in time and get the Former Enchanter Fiona to sign her people away into his service.

At least, that is what is supposed to happen.

"Magister Alexius!" His own personal House Retainer ran up to him and said, "Your son! Young Master Felix is missing!"

"Missing?!" Alexius panicked and quickly he ran passed the Retainer going to his son's temporary room. His son should still be in that room. He said he was going to rest, but when he got there, a dead Venatori agent was left there, staining blood on the floor and there was a note.

"This was here when I checked up on him." The Retainer said but the Magister hardly cared for the dead agent.

Alexius picked up the note and read. His blood ran cold. Someone took his son and even threatened him that if he would go back in time, he will kill his son. Who? And how did this person know? How did he get passed all his guards? There was more to the note. It said not to tell the Venatori Agents or anyone else for the meeting place. He is to come alone and if not he will kill him. He instructed him to lie to the Venatori. Say that it was some feuding soporati from Tevinter, holding his son ransom.

Such specific instructions. His son's captive didn't want the Venatori to know? Again, the note threatened his son's life. Should he listen?

Did he have a choice?

The reason why he was doing this in the first place was because he was promised that the Elder One could save his son's life. He didn't want his son to be taken by the blight-his only son. Felix was everything to him, and he would do anything to save him, even if it means to destroy the world.

Right now, Felix's life was in danger, so he'll need to obey.

He had dismissed the Venatori that day. Saying that they will do it tomorrow once the Former Enchanter Fiona had returned from Val Royeaux. That night, he went alone even without his retainer, heading to the meeting place where the captive had stated.

The Redcliffe Windmill...

He was up there alone, waiting a few feet away from the door.

A couple of hours had passed and night had already fallen dark.

Was the captor going to show his face soon or not?

"You listened."

Alexius heard the voice and he turned around to see the stranger. A mage. Human. No one he knew, but then he saw the flare in his left hand.

His eyes widened. "You're... the Herald!"

Damien closed the door behind him and approached the Magister, blue eyes looking stern and cold.

"What have you done to my son?!" The Magister demanded.

Then the Herald took out something from his sleeve: a dagger. Suddenly, he threw it right at Alexius, but it passed him, right by his neck.

"Ack!"

Alexius flinched and he turned around to see a Venatori agent. The knife that the Herald had thrown was lodged deep in the throat. The agent choked before he fell to the ground dead.

Shit! He wasn't supposed to let people follow him!

"I didn't know-"

"You were followed." Damien pointed out. "I know. Not your fault... you would do anything for your son."

His son. His Felix.

Alexius glowered at him. "Where is he? What have you done to him? He has nothing to do with the Venatori!"

"I know that too... but you're involved with them." The Herald said. "You have something I need... but we can't talk here. Come with me."

The Magister was tempted to throw a fireball at this false prophet, but the Herald has his son, and if he wanted him alive, he needed to do as he says. So for now, he followed him. The Herald led him back inside the windmill, locking right after Alexius came right through. Then the mage held his hand out and spoke words... Elvhen words?

The mark on his left hand charred like electricity and opened a rift-like portal.

Alexius was amazed at the sight of unknown magic.

Then suddenly, Damien pushed him right through and he followed right in, the rift closing. The Magister stumbled unto the cold, stone floor of a massive dome-like room that was dimly lit by bright floating starts above the dome ceiling that was 30 feet high; they looked like stars. Alexius got back on his feet, looking around in awe. Where were they? How in Maker's name was this possible?

Was Felix here?

"Follow me." The Herald said as he went down to one of the four open hallways.

Alexius was completely confused. Where was this? And how can a mage know this place? It felt so different here. It almost felt like he was in his dreams, but then he wasn't. It also felt real here.

"What is this place? Did you bring Felix here?" His concerns overcame the awe-admiring feelings swelling inside of him.

"I had to place him somewhere safe. He'll explain it to you later." Damien said as he stopped at the end of the hallway to a set of double doors. He opened them and inside was a huge library, but also a room of research.

There, in one of the strange elven-like chairs, Felix was reading a book.

"Felix!"

Alexius called out to his son, who immediately turned away from the book, surprised at the voice. Felix saw that it was none other than his own father with the Herald of Andraste with him.

"Father? What..?" He trailed off as he placed the book back down on the desk. He went over to him and Alexius couldn't help but to embrace him.

When they parted, Alexius exclaimed, "You are safe!"

"Of course I am safe, I-... what did you tell him, Damien?" Felix asked turning his attention away from his father. The Magister had to narrow his brows at that. His son and his captor are on first-name basis?

"I told him I was holding you captive and that if he didn't follow my instructions on the paper, I would kill you."

"Really?"

"Well, of course, I wouldn't kill you. I had to get your father here somehow."

So the Herald lie? That's... a relief. But why was his son here? Why was he here? Why did the Herald bring them here and away from the Venatori?

"...You tricked us then..? Tell me! Who do you think you are?!" Alexius demanded. All worries went away as anger clouded his mind. He has to help the Venatori so the Elder One can save his son. "How dare you! I'll see you burn-ARGH!"

The Magister's hands were burning once, threatening to scorch the living hell out of this false prophet, but the flames went away and he found himself completely drained of mana that he fell unto his knees.

"Father!" Felix caught him and gently lowered him down.

"...Better to tell him now, Felix. We don't have a lot of time." Damien reminded him.

The Altus of Alexius sighed. "I know... Father. I know you've been involved with the Venatori, and from what the Herald told me, he said that you were doing this so that this Elder One could cure me from the blight."

His father's eyes widened. "But he can cure you!"

"No he won't. It's a lie," Damien countered.

"You don't know that! He is capable of becoming a God-"

"A false God. Just like me, a false prophet. He's human who had became a darkspawn mage, possessing immeasurable ancient magic!" He yelled then his eyes turned cold and sharp as daggers. He finished. "...Gods... Don't. Exist."

Alexius solemnly frown. He shouldn't believe it... but he was so desperate to save his son. Was there really no hope?

"...Is that why you brought me here, Inquisitor? To convince me instead of killing me?"

"Father-!"

"I can't lose you, Felix! I don't know what he said to you, my son, but you have to believe the Elder One can cure you! We have to... you..." Alexius became a mess. Tears already falling down the old man's eyes. He had lost his wife. And now he was losing his son.

His son is everything to him.

Felix hated this. He hated seeing his father like this...

"Father... you need to accept that I'm going to die."

Then suddenly, Damien stopped the sad moment. "Well... eventually you will. But not from the Blight."

Both Tevinter mages stopped and looked up with confused looks.

"...I'm no Herald. And this Elder One is no God. Believe me!" Damien said. In fact, he thought of Corypheus as a little brat now. "...What I'm trying to say is, I know how to cure the blight... and I don't have to change you into a Grey Warden to rid of it."

Alexius' eyes widened, hearing that. "Y-you... you can... you can take the blight away from him? Cure my son? ...Are you spouting lies?! Trying to get me to-!"

"No lies." Damien stopped him there.

"...How...? Wait... There is a catch. There has to be a catch!" This is too good to be true.

Damien nodded much to the mages' predicament. "Yes, there is. Two things I need... First off, I want the time amulet you have."

The Magister blinked at that. The time amulet? What for? He wondered... Still, he didn't mind. He took off the amulet but he didn't give it yet to him.

"What's the second?" He asked. There's still one more...

"...Swear off your allegiance to the Venatori and the Elder One."

"...That's it? No more than that?" Alexius expected the Herald to make him swear servitude to him but it didn't happen.

"That's it." Damien assured him. "Those two things, and you two can leave afterwards."

"...Felix first. Cure the blight from him _first_." Alexius demanded, however, Damien had no problem with that. He knew now what it was like to be a father, and how much it would hurt to lose one.

"Come with me."

.

.

.

 **Notes:** I had this feeling that in the future, they would have already known the true nature of the blight and how it started. And with Architect, Damien must have known by now how to cure the taint from a person. I won't show it right now, but some suggestions on how to go around with it would be nice.

Next chapter, Damien will be recruiting the Architect.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Age Series

.

.

.

 **No Title 4**

.

.

.

No. He needed to try again.

Alas, many of the Grey Wardens are disappearing.

Why?

Of course, he knew why.

This new Darkspawn creature he had heard about from the fellow Grey Wardens. A darkspawn like him but different. Very different. He called himself Corypheus and claimed to be one of the Great Magisters that entered the Golden City a long time ago. He needed to see this monstrous creation himself.

Was this darkspawn also like him?

Corypheus… It sounded so familiar.

"Architect!"

The Darkspawn whipped its head to see the Dalish elf coming to him in a hurry. Seranni. Behind her, two more rushed in: Utha and another disciple. The disciple called himself Wrex. An odd name but he wanted it, so they let him have it.

"Architect, there is an intruder! Our soldiers can't kill him. They have been frozen in place as time had stopped them!" Wrex announced urgently.

The darkspawn emissary raised a brow at this. Time magic? How?

"Did he kill them?" The Emissary asked.

Wrex hesitated. "Well… No, he–"

"He wants to talk to you. He's not too far from here, but he stopped. He's asking an audience with you." Seranni cleared it up for him.

"He's a human! A mage! And he's not a Grey Warden!" Wrex argued. "We cannot trust him! He not only stops time around others, but he also has a glowing hand!"

A glowing hand?

Seranni turned to him. "He could be the Herald of Andraste, Wrex! Maybe he's here to help us Darkspawns!"

"Or destroy us all!"

The Architect however was intrigued. The Herald of Andraste had somehow infiltrated his base––hidden extremely far away from civilians––in the deepest parts of the Deep Roads, stopped the Darkspawns but not killing them, and did not go further in but sent Seranni and Wrex ahead to request an audience.

Utha walked over to the Architect, and she gestured. _We need to hear him out._

"Hear him out…? Yes… I suppose it will not hurt to hear him." The Architect decided as he moved away from his research table.

Wrex looked defeated and Seranni was happy that the Architect would take the chance. Utha was just cautious. Very cautious.

They walked up stairs and walked through doors until they found the human called the Herald of Andraste. He was behaving, standing there while three other of his enlightened Darkspawns stood guard. The Architect glanced to the Herald's left hand, and sure enough, it was glowing. The rumored mark that can close rifts.

It's not surprising that the word of the Herald had spread so rapidly throughout the entire Thedas in less than three weeks. He had done many things and all on his own––at least that was what they have heard.

They have also heard he was on a holy mission.

"The Herald of Andraste… even your name reaches the deepest parts of buried thaigs."

The human smiled. "I try."

Seranni giggled softly at the human's charm and Wrex grunted at her, telling her to be quiet since the Architect is speaking. The Dalish elf only dismissed him. Utha had to pinch both of them to stop and pay attention.

"You wanted an audience with me? You have one, Herald." He informed him politely. "To what do I owe this pleasant visit?"

The smile fell a bit from the Herald's face. "There are things that I need you to be aware of, but no matter how I would tell you, you would never believe me. Pride is a very powerful… _aspect_. So, perhaps you can only convince yourself."

The Architect was confused by his words until the human mage took something out from his pocket. A small sphere with a white mist floating inside of it as if a gas was trapped in it.

Damien tossed it to him, but Utha caught it instead. The Herald didn't look surprised or perturbed that the dwarf was examining it first if it's safe before handing it to the Architect.

"Thank you, Utha…" He said and he looked at it. He knew what this was… What this…

The sphere began to brighten like a star and soon the Architect's eyes glowed. He gasped, taken in by the flashes of memories surging passed his mind. This was his own but not… This was not his time but is.

That was his world… but it can be better.

This whole thing had been planned: Damien giving the memory sphere to the ancient sentient emissary. He needed his help in this one and it would be nice that he would have some of the memories of the future. The Future Architect made it sure that his past self would understand–––should understand.

Especially now that they have found the answer.

The Architect soon snapped out of it when Utha nudged him to speak. Was he okay?

"I am alright, Utha… I now see… I see the answers to our problem." The Architect said to her, now finding a new goal in life, better than what they have been doing. He turned to the Herald, "I will join you once more… at your side, Inquisitor. …Are you still willing to follow that _endeavor?_ The one you spoke of?"

At this rate, the three spectators were just confused as muck, but Damien knew what he was talking about.

His eyes hardened like steel. "Yes."

"You will die." The emissary pointed out.

Damien only solemnly nodded. "Then I know I've done my last deed."

"…Then we must get to work. Now."

.

.

.

Dorian ran.

He ran for miles on end and even hid.

The Venatori in Redcliffe had gone insane, he assumed. He wondered if Felix was okay.

He wasn't sure what happened, but now the Venatori was making a move and very different from what Felix said to him. Was this actually the plan that Alexius was to do? Was he not supposed to go back in time and change things?

Some of the rifts did stop acting strangely. They weren't making rings were one would hastened time and the other would lessen it

Still, it didn't explain why the Venatori agents were after him now.

"There he is!"

 _Vishante kaffas_. He turned around and started throwing fire balls at them. It was four against one and the odds were against him when he's pushed back to a cliff. Great.

Just lovely.

This was not how the Altus himself pictured dying.

"ARRRRGGH!" Dorian was stunned by the sudden battle cry out of nowhere as a giant in armor came charging in, knocking one of the mages down by surprise before slaying him. Then the Altus noticed the armor. A grey warden?

The other mages turned their attention to him and that was when Dorian took the upper hand, killing another of them.

The battle was neatly over by then. The two stood a couple of meters from each other, taking a breather.

"Ha… ha…. Thank you for that! Didn't know what I would do if I would let them burn me or I should try jumping off this cliff," Dorian joked, a bit breathless.

Blackwall looked at him, He sighed and chuckled. "Don't mention it… you sound like a vint. To be honest, I thought you were the Herald for a moment."

"Me? The Herald?" He gawked a bit. It was highly amusing.

"Yes… Rumors has it, he's a human mage, but he's also a Free Marcher."

"Ahh so my accent ruined the opportunity for me to impersonate the Herald. Drats!"

"…You are an odd Tevinter."

"And you are an odd Grey Warden, but I thank you for helping me."

They went over to a patch of shade and Blackwall shared his drink pouch. Dorian was grateful and drank the water.

"So, who were they and why were they chasing you?"

"Crazy Tevinter cultist mages?" Dorian offered and the Grey Warden raised his brows at that. "…There's more of them in Redcliffe."

"Why? What's going on?" He asked.

"…Hmmm… I shouldn't really get you involved. It's a lot of trouble."

"It also seems like you can't handle the trouble by yourself." He pointed it out.

"Touché, but I wasn't supposed to be alone. I had a friend spying for these cultists, and… now I'm worried something must have happened," Dorian said, feeling dread in his stomach. Did he get caught? "…And we were supposed to try and get the Herald's help, if we ever cross paths. The Inquisition says he's on a Holy Mission. Whatever that is."

"And whatever it is, he's doing a lot of good here in Ferelden," The Warden said, appreciating the efforts of the Herald. "He's bringing a lot of hope to the many miserable. He's also killing demons and closing rifts here and there. He and the Inquisition made the roads safer… That is what a lot of refugees have been saying."

Dorian nodded. "I've heard the stories too… They say the Inquisition is going to help close the Breach, but they need a tremendous amount of power to do so. The Herald alone can't do it, which is why they'll need the support of the rebel mages. Lately, though a Tevinter cult just started and are trying to recruit these mages."

"What for?"

"Can't say, but they're obsessed of getting to the Herald."

"Well then. That settles it."

"Settles what?"

The Grey Warden stood up. "My name is Warden Blackwall, and if you let me, I would like to join you on your quest to stop these cultists."

"A Grey Warden helping a Tevinter mage?" He asked, just thinking how odd a travelling pair would be. "Aren't you wardens supposed to be off killing Darkspawns? I mean… what do you all do?"

"We help around and we spread out. I've been charged to recruit people here, but as you can see, there's none to recruit––or to permanently recruit. There's no blight yet," Blackwall explained. "In the meanwhile, there are more pressing matters than Darkspawn, so I shall help on this endeavor."

"…Well, I can't really deny I do need help. Alright. I'll accept," Dorian said happily before handing back the flask to Blackwall. "We'll need to sneak into Redcliffe again."

"And?"

"And we need to find my friend. Felix."

.

.

.

.

" _I'm not going to lie. This is going to hurt, so he'll have to stay in bed for a day or so," The Herald explained to the Magister._

 _They were currently in a temporary room. The place was all Elvhen like the ruins around Tevinter of lost ancient magic. Perhaps this is one of them. Damien had explained to them that this place was like a veil pocket. An area created from the fade, but separated away from the fade and the real world. Think of an air–bubble in the veil._

 _Alexius' brows raised a bit when the Herald took out a blue lyrium shard. Then the Herald cut his hand._

" _Blood magic?" He asked curiously._

 _Felix was getting a bit worried now. "What are the consequences?" He questioned. Blood magic is never good._

" _Nothing. I would probably be drained, but it is a small price." Damien said as he covered his hands with the blood, staining them a bit. "Blood is old and ancient. When lyrium had yet to exist, people used blood to make magic."_

" _When… lyrium didn't exist? There was a time when Lyrium didn't exist?" Alexius asked, stunned._

" _Sort of. It wasn't found yet… Now… hold still."_

 _Then Damien started chanting, the blue lyrium glowed in his hand. He crumpled his right fists and that fist started glowing white…_

 _Suddenly, he thrust that glowing hand into Felix's chest…_

.

Alexius watched over his son, who was sleeping on the bed. It's been over a day now since his son was cured. He checked it himself. There was no more of the taint lingering inside his son. It was as it is… The Herald just pulled out the taint from him and placed in the blue lyrium shard… though it turned into a bright crimson red right after.

The two both collapsed, but the Herald recovered in an hour. Felix continued sleep.

Just like that… his son was cured.

And there were no side effects, at least he hoped there won't be when he wakes up. Damien had offered them to stay for a while, and Alexius thought it'd be best, considering that they have just abandoned the Venatori, and he had also given the time amulet to the Herald.

He didn't need the amulet anymore.

"Nnghh…"

Alexius looked up and saw that his son was waking up. "Felix..!"

"Father…?" Felix groaned a bit. He felt dizzy at the moment, but that's because he had just woken up. He slowly sat up, but his father held him down a bit.

"Hold on. Not too fast." He said before he hurried away to get him water.

Felix graciously took the water, sipping it. It… didn't taste bland if water had a flavor. Unlike when he was sick, he couldn't stomach it down, but now… He drank more of the water until it was empty.

Alexius was glad. "He did it… The Herald did it… He cured you."

"H–he did… I feel fine," Felix said, astonished then he looked at his father worriedly. "How is he? I heard him scream––I think it was him."

"He passed out but an hour later, he got back up. He is out currently, back to his holy mission." His father explained and then he reached out, taking his son's hand. "Ohhh Felix… I'm so glad you are alright now. Are you hungry?"

"Father… Before that… Can we not go home?" Felix asked and he grasped his father's hands with both of his own. "Can't we stay? … He's done so much for us. He cured me, and he stopped you from doing something that could ruin Thedas. We can help him."

"What are you saying?" Alexius frowned. "We can leave––"

Felix only countered. "But I want to stay and help, just as how he helped us. Father, we owe it to this man."

After much debate and argument, his own son won it. They were to stay here and help, but Alexius will need to make proper preparations. Meanwhile, Felix couldn't help but to feel energized. Right after eating a full hearty meal, he was up and going down the hall with his father, heading to the research library.

"There are many things here–––books written so long ago, and there are even ancient Tevene books!" Felix said excitedly. "Maybe we can research more about the fade and how these rifts account to it––"

"I've never heard you so excited than when you were a young lad, riding your first horse," Alexius teased.

His son laughed with mirth. "Father, please, that was a long time ago!"

"And I can't get over it!"

Both shared a laugh and once they walked through the doors, they stopped laughing. Before them were strange oddly–looking figures, standing next to one another.

Two of them looked exactly like Darkspawns.

"Intruders!" Wrex shouted.

Alexius quickly whipped out his staff and so did Felix, but the young Altus had to pause. Did that Darkspawn just talk?

"Tevinter!" Seranni shouted, pulling out her blade and shield.

Utha had her daggers out but the Architect raised one hand. "Stop… Peace. We are not here to fight."

"Who are you!? What… are _you?_ " Alexius asked and he had this dread feeling in the pit of his stomach. This man almost looked like the Elder One. They are very similar. Humans twisted into a darkspawn image.

Then they heard a boom–like noise that accompanied a gust that pushed them all slightly back, and out came the Herald of Andraste walking in as if he owned the place.

Well, he does own the place.

He looked around, now noticing everyone in a fighting stance.

Casually, he asked, "What's going on here?"

"Intruders!" Both parties (excluding the Architect and Utha) both shouted and pointed at each other. Damien found it so comical and he almost laughed aloud.

Fortunately he got here before things would have gotten worse.

"Magister Alexius, Felix, there's no need to panic. They are not your usual Darkspawn, and their taint is not contagious so long as you don't make them bleed," He explained to them carefully, knowing that darkspawn is everyone's enemy. He knew they would not understand and even those in the future had a hard time understanding, but he needed the Architect.

Damien cleared his throat. "In any case, I'd like it if you two could keep quiet about it… Now, it's time I bring you both home––"

"We want to stay," Felix suddenly said.

Alexius astounded. "What? We can't anymore, Felix! Do you _want_ to get the taint again?"

"You heard him father. So long as they don't bleed, we'll be fine," Felix countered before he turned to the Herald. "We need to talk, Herald. We want to join your crusade. You helped us. We want to do the same. We have knowledge of magic that only we Tevene have researched. Let us help."

Damien blinked at that. Well… this was a twist. And Alexius did prove to be the strongest ally in the future, even though he was a prisoner… but to have him as an ally.

"…Alright."

Felix smiled at that and Alexius only sighed heavily. He asked himself why he let his son push him around like this. His son always managed to make him go to places and do things, even making it up to his deceased wife of any argument they would have.

Damien only smiled back, then he remembered something. "While we're on that matter of helping, Felix, I have a request for you."

"What is it, Herald?"

"…I need you to leave a note for Dorian."

.

.

.

 **Notes:** I need the Architect's help anyway, and he's probably the only character in this series that will get his memories back. There are many things that they have to do still. This will be a long saga.

What do you all think so far? Is it too far–fetched? Is the Inquisitor/Herald too powerful? Please leave your inputs!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Age Series

.

.

.

No Title 5

.

.

.

 **4** **th** **Week**

"I've arranged the payment with the Iron Bull and his Chargers. They are a bit costly."

"But they are worth it. Already we find that there are Tevinter cultists called the Venatori that are after the Herald. Dead or alive."

"This is quite frustrating. I wish the soldiers would stop obeying the Herald's orders, but they can't when it comes to helping people who are in danger."

Cassandra let out a disgruntled noise. "Let's not talk about him. He gives me headaches."

Cullen only nodded, knowing so sympathetically; however, he can't deny that he respected this Herald, and that he was starting to… have faith in him. Whenever a report mentioned him, the Herald was always doing something good, and even the smallest of tasks, such as cleaning up a grave for someone and leaving flowers there. Another selfless task was getting a ring back for a widow that had recently lost her ordinary husband to rogue Templars.

Josephine nodded, "Agreed. For now, we must focus on getting the Rebel Mages. After all, Former Enchanter Fiona offered first."

"Templars can do just as much to suppress the Breach, weaken it so the Herald can close it, and it's much safer for everybody," Cullen reasoned with them, well tried to.

"While I would like to go to the Templars Cullen, we have to close this Breach fast and I've no patience with them at the moment," Cassandra said. She felt a little humiliated at Val Royeaux, being called a hound dog of the Herald, but the Chantry got the worst of it.

"That settles it then. Cassandra, I need to talk to you." Leliana said, dismissing the meeting so abruptly, as she left the room first and the Seeker followed after.

"What about?"

"Not here."

Cassandra glanced to see the Chantry Sisters and Lady Vivienne, the Grand Enchanter. They continued to walk until they made it to the Sister's tent.

"What is this about, Leliana?"

Leliana sighed as she went over her table, looking over the reports. "I wanted to you to go and see this Warden Blackwall. I fear the Wardens are disappearing, and I can't help but think it is connected to all this…"

"You're really bothered by it. If you want me to, then I shall go and see this Blackwall––"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about… He turned up missing too," Leliana explained to her. "He wasn't in the area anymore by the next day. All this… and everything… and then there's the _Herald_ … this man is a puzzle."

Cassandra sighed again. This man was an endless amount of trouble. It's already been the fourth week, and of course, they heard there were no more rifts in the Hinterlands, but still! Couldn't he show himself?

Another thing to worry about was her faith. She was starting to believe in it more that the Maker had sent the Herald to them–––Providence. How else can they explain _this_? The man is everywhere making one miracle after the next, helping all the common people.

He had to be sent by the Maker.

"Cassandra?" Leliana called out as she turned to her friend. "Do you believe in him? The Herald?"

"I… I do… but I still have doubts."

The Sister nodded. "As do I…"

"Sister Leliana!" A scout called out her urgently as he ran over to her, holding a letter. "It's from the _Herald!_ "

Both the women's eyes widened, hearing this and quickly Leliana grabbed it to read. Cassandra couldn't help but to stand next to her and read it as well.

The Spymaster still read it aloud, "The Rebel Mages in Redcliffe are… _under attack?_ Send Cassandra to help Fiona and recruit the Mages as Allies. Beware of the Venatori."

No doubts. Not right now.

They looked at each other before Cassandra was off and Leliana went to grab her bow and summoned her scouts.

The Iron Bull was there with Varric standing next to him.

"Something going on, Seeker?" Varric asked.

Cassandra nodded. "We need to go. Now. To Redcliffe."

"Looks like I'll be needed," Bull said, grinning as he lifted his Edge. "Maybe we can finally meet this Herald?"

"Perhaps."

Varric chuckled. "Doubt it, but I suppose, we'll just see."

.

.

.

.

"Do you… recall anything, Warden Blackwall?"

"Not much… I think we were fighting demons and… mages?"

"Ohh! Yes! We were… fighting demons in the Chantry of Redcliffe, and then the Venatori came––"

"We were attacked! Then the rift exploded!" The pieces of the puzzle were coming together now to put their memories back together.

Dorian remembered how he found a note from Felix in the place where they would usually meat to plan. Felix had said that he had met the Herald and said that the Herald would want to meet him tonight in the Chantry. When night came however things didn't go as planned as the demons started acting up and the Venatori even came charging in. He and Blackwall were outnumbered but then they recalled the rift blasting out of nowhere.

But that was it. Nothing else.

The female elf cut in, " _Rift?_ You mean one of those holes that shit out demons?"

Dorian raised a brow at the quirky female elf. "Well, I wouldn't phrase it that way, but yes. _Holes_ that shit out demons."

"So let me get this straight! A Grey warden and a Tevinter mage were skippin' 'bout to Redcliffe Chantry to play around with a hole that shits out demons and then got beat up by _Ven–ass–sorries?"_

" _Venatori._ " Dorian corrected her. "We were going to meet the Herald."

Blackwall added, "Also it's less skipping, and more fighting."

"Whatever!"

"SO… Why are you here? Who are you by the way?" Dorian asked, getting to the point.

"Oh! I'm Sera of the Red Jenny, and I don't know how the fuck I got here––and where the fuck are my bow and arrows?! _AARRGH!_ " The two men flinched away from the sudden bipolar anger. The Elven woman got up and started cussing and stomping about, looking for the said weapons that were missing.

Heck, Dorian's staff and Blackwall's sword and shield were also missing.

They didn't know how nor could they remember too much, but they were in a room similar to a barracks. A bunch of double deck beds for soldiers to sleep in and a door that was probably locked.

Probably.

"So Sera, how did you get here?" Dorian asked.

"How should I know?! All I remember was taking down this prissy noble and it was a bloody friggin' mage! Then poof! Nothin'!" She said, frustrated just as much from the memory loss.

"In any case, we need to get out of here." Blackwall pointed out, getting up. He always get straight to the point of things.

The Elven rogue crossed her arms. "I don't got any lock picks with me."

Dorian got up and he went over to the door. He can just blast it with fire, but then he thought about it. He walked up to the metal door and he turned the knob…

 _Click_. The door slowly opened wide and the Altus pushed it.

Ah. So the door was unlocked the whole time.

Dorian looked back to see the jaws of his company drop, flabbergasted. Sera looked more annoyed than ever.

"Argh! Let's go already!" she shouted as she stormed out of the room first. Dorian and Blackwall quickly followed, exploring the strange hallway that reminded them of ancient elven ruins.

"Fascinating! What is this place? It doesn't look decrepit or old," Dorian noted, looking around in awe.

Sera scoffed. "Who cares!? We need to get our weapons! There might be demons or somethin'!"

"She's right. We've no weapons and we're in a disadvantage on who brought us here." Blackwall couldn't agree more. He would feel a little better having a sword and a shield.

They heard a door opening with a creak, and they fall silent. They snuck over at the end of the hallway that was going around a corner. Sera peaked her head out first and then Dorian…

Dorian saw who it was.

" _Felix?"_ The Altus called out, coming out from around the corner.

Felix turned around, surprised by the voice. " _Dorian!?"_

"What…How are you here?" His friend asked as he saw what happened to Alexius' son. Felix was carrying around two trays, one tray had snacks like cookies and pastries while the other tray had tea. "And who are you playing servant for?"

Felix rolled his eyes at that one. "I'm not playing servant! I'm just helping since everyone's frustrated––but Dorian! You're here! And you brought company! Did the Herald bring you here?"

Dorian smiled; there was something different about his friend. He was more… cheerful. "I was hoping you would know. The three of us really don't recall anything… and did you say the Herald brought us here? He owns the place? You know him?"

Felix laughed giddily.

"Know him? Dorian! He cured the _blight_ in me! I'm _taint_ free! I'm not doing to die!"

Shock stilled them. What? Did they hear that right?

"Maker…" Blackwall gasped, but Dorian was so happy for his friend.

"Really..? Felix, are you sure?" He asked, going up to him quickly, being careful of the trays. He looked over him.

The Tevinter Saint chuckled. "Yes! I don't feel it anymore, and I've been feeling great!"

A laugh escaped Dorian's lips. He couldn't explain how happy he really is for seeing Felix alright and cure for the blight. "W–where's your father? Where's Alexius?" The Altus asked.

"Working. We are helping the Herald now on his mission!" Felix said, grinning.

His mission?

"Hey! That's great and all, but where is he?" Sera interrupted, still miffed. "He took my bow and arrows, and I want them back and out of this joint! This place is weird! Just. WEIRD."

Felix nodded. "I couldn't agree with you more since only the Herald can leave here willingly–––and well, the Architect too, but Damien always checks on us every few hours or so. He drops off supplies, and he replenishes here. I healed him a couple of times before."

Damien? So that's the name of the Herald. Felix talks of him as if he and the Herald are buddies. Well… Felix could be friends with almost anyone. He was one of those individuals you couldn't help but be friends with.

"You know healing magic?" Dorian asked amusingly.

Felix smiled. "I started to practice, and while I did, he coaxed me through. Said he was a healer first."

"So he really is a Herald sent by Andraste," Blackwall was still gawking a bit. He was in awe, but he was also now afraid of the Herald. Does this Herald know of his sins? Is that why he took him here? Why did the Herald bring him here?

Felix interrupted his thoughts. "Oh! Try not to call him Herald too much. He dislikes the title. Says there's no such thing as Gods. No such thing as Heralds sent by Gods."

Dorian mused. "The Herald of Andraste doesn't believe in the Maker?"

How ironic.

"I don't know. He makes it…confusing. Any who, I need to get back to the research room. You can come with me if you wish, maybe Damien is already there," Felix said and he started walking but he stopped and he turned around realizing. "OH! And… whoever you see there… Do _NOT_ Panic… okay?"

The three paused, looking at the Tevinter strangely.

"Why should there be a cause to panic?" Dorian had to ask.

"Just… please do not panic." And that was it.

So they followed Felix up the stairs and into a grandiose dome–like lobby hall with lights twinkling up in the ceiling, resembling stars. The place was amazing. It was dim, but not too dark that it would cause people to trip in the darkness. Felix took a left, and they kept walking until they stop before a double set of doors.

"Do you mind..?" Felix asked.

"Certainly not," Dorian went first opening the door wide for him and Alexius' Altus walked right in.

"I brought snacks! And we have visitors!" Felix said as he hurried over to a large table, and all the three were thinking was how they should panic.

Because, they felt like panicking right now.

Because, see, in the room, there was not only Alexius, but a tall looking monster standing next to him, messing around with potions and lyrium shards of red and blue encased in a very thick glass–box with enchantments.

"Dorian!" Alexius called out, surprised. Though he did know now that his son Felix had recruited Dorian to help him stop his father… but since there was no longer that trouble, why was Dorian here?

Dorian then pointed, " _Alexius!_ You have an _abnormally large darkspawn–looking company_ that is _standing_ right next to _you!_ "

"KILL IT!" Sera shouted then she turned to Dorian. "You're a mage, ain't you!? I can sense your magic!"

Blackwall's eyes looked everywhere, trying to look for a weapon, but he doubted chairs, tables, and books could count as weapons, nor would it hurt that beast.

Then there were footsteps behind them, though they were panicking too much to notice.

"What are you three doing?" A deep yet mellow voice spoke out in the confusion.

Dorian whirled around to see and he saw a very handsome man, standing there and wearing dragon scale armor: colors of red, white, gold, and black. What a scheme… yet it fit him. Could this be the herald? He was more good–looking than he thought he was. Though why was he carrying a finely made staff and a crafted bow.

However, Dorian's awe was ruined when there was an actual looking darkspawn right behind him, carrying a sword a shield.

The three backed up now cautious. What was happening here?

"…Speechless?" Damien teased them a bit, but the Altus couldn't help but feel that that was directed to him, and his cheeks flushed of embarrassment. Was he staring too much?

"You… you must be the Herald, I presume..?" Dorian asked hesitantly.

"Your presumption is correct. I brought you three here when it looked like things were getting out of hand," He explained to them as he stepped up to them, handing Dorian the three–dragon headed staff and then giving the spiked–long bow to Sera.

Sera immediately grabbed it and examined it. She didn't dislike it, and it did feel better than her other bow.

"Wrex?" Damien called out.

The Darkspawn sneered a bit. "They won't try to hurt the Architect, would they?"

Again, the three were gaping. Darkspawn can speak!?

"I won't let them. Now come on," The Herald gestured again and the Darkspawn reluctantly gave the sword and shield.

Damien then handed them to Blackwall, and Blackwall pursed his lips. They were definitely amazingly crafted Grey Warden sword and shield, each with a griffon inscribed on to it. So did he know? He'll have to ask later.

"Hold on!" Sera suddenly said. "Okay! Explain! Because Darkspawn are usually baddies! And they don't friggin' talk so this is weird and––"

He interrupted her.

"To sum it up, Sera. I'm trying to cure the blight, turn all Darkspawns into mortals again, close the Breach, and defeat the Elder One," Damien explained concisely of his _current goals_ , and their jaws were hanging again. Oh Maker… But he couldn't help to feel happy to see them again. Especially Dorian… Gods, did he look divine.

His lover… How he wanted to hold him again, but Damien will have to wait for that…for now…

"Look. I know I have a lot to explain about but we don't have time," The Herald said, using a serious tone now. "You've offered your magnificent services, Master Pavus, on paper, and I like to take it. I would also ask for your aid, Grey Warden Blackwall… and you helped the Inquisition, Sera of the Red Jenny. I will need your arrows to shoot enemies dead."

Damien paused for a moment. "…I need your help. The Inquisition is right now helping the mages, so we must get to the Templars."

"Wait… The Templars? What about them?" Dorian asked.

"…They are also under attack. We must go. Now."

.

.

.

 _ **Notes**_ : Yes, it is a bit rushed, but I had to get it out now before I forget. I'll be gone for several days so happy weekend!

I promise I'll do more DorianxInquisitor fluff later. Count on it!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Age Series! Why must I keep repeating this?!

.

.

.

 **No Title 6**

.

.

.

"ARRGH!"

Cassandra let out a war cry as she cut down an abomination.

A small regime of Inquisition scouts and soldiers were evacuating Redcliffe and also trying to fight off the demons. Cassandra, Varric, Iron Bull, Solas, Vivienne, and Leliana were cleaning up the streets and trying to get to the Redcliffe Castle. Up and down the hill, passing the windmill, there's always a demon or a Venatori.

"Vints here, Vints everywhere," Iron Bull groaned in distaste mostly because they always bind a demon and take it out to attack them.

It could be worst, Solas thought. If they were here too late, then this whole place would be infested with abominations.

They got through the opened gates of Redcliffe castle and fought more Venatori agents on the ground. Once the whole courtyard was cleared out, Leliana went over to the huge supply cache all packed up and ready to be moved.

"Hmm… They were going to leave and somewhere far," Leliana pointed out, noting how much there was and there were a lot of Brontos.

"Looks like we got here on time," Varric said.

"They wanted to take the mages with them. Were they trying to recruit them?" Vivienne offered.

"Whatever the case, these Venatori must be stopped now." Cassandra concluded, but she was a bit distracted.

 _Where was the Herald?_ Why must he leave everything in to her hands? And make the mages allies? After this? This is one of the reasons why they need the Circle of Magi in all of Thedas, and Tevinter serves as a warning.

She was on the fence of offering an alliance. Also, why should she listen to a man she only met once? To a man who couldn't be and might be a Herald? On the other side, she wanted to believe that this Trevelyan is the Herald of Andraste and will not do them wrong.

But where is he?!

"I'll be taking a…shortcut." Leliana said before she gestured to her scouts and they went into the side door.

Perhaps she has a plan.

They invaded the castle, and they entered the throne hall and at every column, a Venatori agent stood and ready to fire at them. There in the middle, Former Enchanter Fiona and two other notable Rebel mages knelt down before an Agent with her wrists bound behind their back.

The Elite Venatori turned around and summoned a tempest.

"Humph! You're not the Herald… None of you are!" He said, quite displeased.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you." Varric 'apologized' and the elite just sneered at him.

Cassandra deadly glared at him. "Release them and surrender now while you still have your head!"

"Never! We will succeed! We will deliver the Rebel mages to the Elder One, even if it means to bind them all!" The Elite said and the tempest of a storm started to grow greyer.

"The Elder One?" Vivienne questioned quietly.

Bull said back, "Must be some crazy evil Vint leader of all these Venatori."

"Venatori! Attack!" The Elite shouted but then he heard a short yet agonized cry and he looked over to see Inquisition scouts coming out from the columns and swiftly killing each Venatori agent in the room until only he was left.

Leliana slit the throat of a Venatori agent and came walking out, "You lose."

"No…" The agent said in horror and then he looked at Fiona. He raised his fist about to kill the former enchanter as he gathered all the storm magic but then an arrow bolt was shot and punctured through his skull.

He choked before he just dropped dead to the ground.

Cassandra was about to charge to stop him but she paused when the villain dropped dead. She glanced at Varric, giving him wryly look.

Varric only casually reloaded his Bianca and then he noticed. "…What? You were going to kill him too, weren't you?"

"I wanted to question him first, Varric."

"You mean you weren't going to take his head off like you said––?"

"I am not a brute!" Cass snapped a bit huffing as she went over to go help Fiona and the others, unbinding them.

"Uh huh, sure you weren't," Varric said unconvinced but the Seeker ignored him.

When they made sure the Rebel mages were okay, they started to question Former Enchanter Fiona.

"How did this happen?" Cassandra asked.

"It… happened when I arrived back today in Redcliffe then suddenly these agents came out of nowhere, they were forcing us to join them, but I knew nothing would come out good from it," Fiona said, sighing wearily. "It must be a blessing from the Maker to have send you the Inquisition here so fast before we would be forced to leave tonight."

So if they were a day late, the Rebel mages would have already been gone?

"You have the Herald to thank then," Leliana suddenly said. "He sent us a letter this morning that your people were attacked by the Venatori."

Fiona's eyes widened, hearing that. "He did… Where is he?"

"As usual… a holy mission." Bull responded. It was their way of saying, they really had no idea where the Herald is.

Cassandra was in deep thought at the moment as she was still thinking about what the Herald did. They will not know why he was not here, but they will soon. For now, she thought about how he had helped. By sending the letter, they were able to get to the Rebel Mages before this Venatori would get to them and take them to who knows where this Elder One is.

And who is this Elder One?

"Seeing Redcliffe… I fear now King Alistair will have no choice but to force us to leave," Fiona said, knowing now her people is in grave danger. Ferelden won't let them stay here no longer due to the incident of demons and abominations. "Where will we go? We have hundreds that will need protection…"

"…We will offer you a full alliance." The Seeker suddenly said, shocking those around her, except for Leliana, who knew she was putting her faith on the Herald again. "Help us close the Breach and we will protect your people."

Fiona was also stunned, hearing this come from a Seeker. "I… Thank you… I hope your associates would feel the same?"

"Whether they do or not, we cannot afford to be divided now," The Seeker simply said.

And besides, if this is the wrong decision, she _will_ throttle the Herald.

.

.

.

.

" _Achoo!_ " Damien sneezed out of nowhere, catching the attention of the Red Templar guards.

"What the frig was that?!" Sera exasperated.

"Sorry! I did not mean to!"

"Intruders!" The guard shouted and one of the four ran inside to sound the alarms while the other three charged to attack them. It didn't take long to kill them.

"Bad weather?" Dorian asked, amused though. "What happened to sneaking in quietly?"

"Plans always change," The Herald argued a bit.

Blackwall offered, "Perhaps someone's talking about you."

Damien resisted to snort. "Good things I hope."

They ran inside and definitely they could all hear the Templars clamoring behind the castle walls, shouting and running here and there. Then, the horrid that Damien had been expecting finally came into the picture. They just started, but he could see their eyes glowing red.

They were turning into monsters now.

"What is that?" Dorian asked, aghast at the sight.

"Whatever you do, do not touch the red lyrium!" Damien shouted to them before they charged into battle once more. He easily hacked down one of them, knowing very much how to take them down. Templars all had similar training and similar training meant almost all the weaknesses and open points. His staff was made out of metal, so that, when he would withdraw using magic, he can knock a Templar down with just a few direct swings.

He looked at his team however and as always they were doing great even though they had little experience in fighting them.

When the battle was over, Blackwall was drained a bit. "Maker… what is happening here? Did you know this was going on, Herald?"

"…I had a feeling, but it seems we were too late," Damien said a bit forlorn. Shit. So there's really no way to save the Templars from Corypheus. Perhaps he should have just barged in from the beginning or something.

" _It's not too late."_

His party flinched hearing the voice but the Herald knew that voice very well.

" _There are still survivors here._ "

Damien looked around until he finally spotted Cole right down the hallway. He turned to a certain direction and walked into it. The others didn't notice him but it was enough he did.

"Let's go!" The Herald prompted them to move as they rush down the hallway.

"H–hey! I wasn't the only one hearing that voice right?" Sera asked, weirded out.

Dorian assured her, "No, no, I definitely heard someone too. Herald?"

"He is a friend, and if he said there are survivors then there must be!" Damien said. They have to save as many as they could.

They rushed down the hallway only to meet more Red Templars, but this time the others noticed another presence with them. Dorian had to pull back when he saw a strange young lad with a wide–brimmed hat appearing out of nowhere and dancing around with daggers, cutting a Red Templar apart. Then he disappeared again.

This time, he appeared right behind the Herald, but he knew he was there as he stepped until they touch back to back encircling a bit to watch their enemies.

"Nice to see you, Cole."

"You know me… but I don't know you."

"Yet."

"You are to here to help."

"Yes."

"They are in the dungeon." 'They' probably meant the remaining survivors. Those who were not tainted yet with red lyrium. "The singing is almost getting to them."

"Then we better hurry." Damien summoned a storm and unleashed lightning rounds, specifically hitting each Templar from behind where their shields could not deflect them in time.

Cole once more disappeared, but he knew he was there with them.

"Who was that? A demon!?" Sera asked.

"A friend, Sera," He told her gently, but before she could protest, he prompted again, "We need to hurry! Now!"

They rushed down completely and hid a bit when more of them ran into their direction. Luckily they passed them. They snuck down the stairs into the dungeon. Damien was just following wherever Cole appeared. He would have liked it if Cole would just walk with them but he probably knew the others are wary and unsure of what to make of him.

Well, to each his own pace.

They made it down the low level cells and sure enough, there was a small entourage of Templars, less than ten of them. These were all who is left?

"Who are you?" A Templar demanded, but then he examined them closely, and his eyes widened in realization. "You… You're not one of them, aren't you? Wait… Are you the _Herald of Andraste?_ "

At that mention, every Templar in the cell looked towards at him, brimming with hope. He couldn't help but feel a little pressured even still, though he knew he has to do all he can to protect them.

"Noticed the hand, did you? Stand back," Damien ordered and when he did, he froze the lock on the cage then he took a stepped back, and the staff's crystal started heating up, blazing in heat. He swung it right at the frozen lock, and it shattered into pieces as if it was a mirror.

Dorian noted that. He'll have to remember that neat trick.

The Templar that spoke to them first, came up to him and saluted, "Sir! I am Knight–Templar Ser Delrin Barris, we…are immensely grateful for your assistance, Herald. I… I never thought anyone would come… Thank––"

Then suddenly, they heard inhumane howls of angry animalistic sounds that echoed through the castle's stone-walls.

"You can thank me later when we get out of here. Templars, get your equipment! Blackwall, Dorian, help me barricade the door!" Damien ordered as he rushed to it, and the two followed.

Barris also followed and even Fletcher as they helped barricade the metal door.

"Sir! This is our only way out though!" Fletcher protested a bit.

"There is another way!" Damien said as they barricaded it. They could hear footsteps already coming down and when they pulled away, the Herald froze it into a very thick ice.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

" _ **OPEN UP!"**_ A demonic voice shouted. Huh. So it really was a demon who took the form of Lord Seeker Lucius Corin.

"Get your equipment and follow me!" Damien said as they rushed down to the other metal door that led nowhere but to deep dark cellar of a storage room.

When they reached a dead end, they heard a blast that went off above them. Did they break through the barricade?

"Ahh, cornered into the wall like rats… Any plans Herald?"

"Just one." Damien said as he walked up to the wall and he lifted his left hand.

The Templars all watched astounded as a strange moving green–lightning shot out to the stone-wall, causing a portal started opening, wider and wider. As for his companions, it was how they were able to get out of that place they were in.

"They are coming." Cole appeared next to him. "I've barricaded the other door, but I'm not sure it will hold."

"It should be enough!" Then they heard another blast. "Or not…"

The portal started getting bigger and bigger, and already Red Templars were there.

Ser Barris then shouted, "Protect the Herald!"

Then they attacked the first wave that came at them, and they were fighting with everything they have. It was taking Damien longer to make the portal since he had to make it stable enough to let this large group to pass through.

Soon it was wide enough and he held it right there. "It's stable! Come through! NOW!"

He held out his staff and started casting winter's grasp that stopped most of the Red Templars, allowing the others to finish their fight and break away.

"Just go!" Damien yelled as he pushed one through forcefully and after that they all followed until it was only Ser Barris left.

Cole then grabbed the Templar by the back of his collar and shove him through the portal. He looked at Damien and said, "He was about to needlessly sacrifice himself."

Oh.

"Thank you."

Cole nodded and he went right through. More Red Templars came charging through, but Damien leaped back and closed the portal.

.

.

.

.

Dorian half–expected them to be back at that strange realm that the Herald brought. He had wondered how they would explain about the sentient Darkspawn being there, but they found themselves somewhere in a ruin of a castle. Every person stumbled out of the spinning portal, and out came Ser Barris staggering out of surprise from the wild short ride.

The Altus watched a little longer at the spinning portal and it was getting smaller, then two more persons came right out before the portal would close permanently with a boom.

The Herald only stumbled a bit, and he stood with ease.

"We… we made it out!" Fletcher said out of surprised and relief.

The remaining Templars cheered a bit and were relieved to be out of that nightmare, though some were saddened. How could this have happened to them? The order…

Ser Barris walked up to him. "Herald… we should have listened to your entourage back at Val Royeaux… if the offer still stands…"

"Yes." Damien didn't have to think about it. "…Tomorrow, we will head over to the Inquisition. We will not decline your help."

"We… may not be enough, but we will try."

"It's all I can ask…. Come." He gestured them, all of them to follow as they walked out of the ruins, and not too far away, there was an Inquisition camp.

They walked over the camp, and the scouts were surprised to see him and an entourage of Templars. He asked them if there was any food or water, and explained to them concisely of what happened to these Templars. They graciously offered them food, water, and extra blankets and tents.

All the while, the Herald stood not too far away, overlooking Ferelden near a cliff, possibly in deep thought. Dorian watched him moments longer in awe and admiration. He remembered how he said the Templars were under attacked… and though they were too late to save many, he managed to save the few.

The Altus walked up over to the Herald and asked. "A copper for your thoughts?"

Damien turned to him and charmingly smile, "It's free for you."

"Only for me?" He asked, teasing.

But the Herald teased back, "Only for you."

The Altus felt his cheeks blushed but he waved off dismissively, "Don't distract me. Come on. Spill."

"…I am uncertain of some things… Did I do enough to change the course of events?" He asked.

"The course of events?"

"To make things better than before––to…get a better ending."

"No one ever really knows if we get a good or bad ending until the end, right? Unless you're some kind of Seer, because that would explain a lot."

Damien laughed a bit. "No, no, not a seer… Not a Herald either."

"Then how do you know all this?" Dorian asked. "You come in blazingly fierce with knowledge beyond comparison and––you fight like none other with almost no mistakes."

" _Almost_ no mistakes?"

"Your ice barricade didn't last long."

"Hahaha! True…"

"…Was that all that was in your mind, Herald?" Dorian asked as he saw the Herald looking out again.

"…Damien."

"Hm?"

"Call me _Damien_ , Dorian. I am hardly a Herald…" He said. No. He had a better title than just Herald. "…Dorian. I need you to do me a favor."

Dorian did not refuse. "Anything… you did cure my friend from the Blight. I don't know how you did it, but I am grateful I get to see him longer than the borrowed time. And you stopped my mentor, Alexius, from doing anything stupid."

"Parents do stupid things desperately for their children, good or bad," Damien said and Dorian felt a twist in his stomach where he just wanted to wretch. How fucking true that was…

The Herald continued anyway, asking the favor, "Take Sera, Blackwall, Cole, and the Templars with you back to the Inquisition in Haven… There is… something I need to do."

The Altus tilted his head. "There's always something you need to do, I hear. Can't it wait? It is dark out."

"It can't wait, but thank you for the concern. You need to not worry for me." But he was happy that Dorian did.

It only made him happier when he said, "Well, someone has to."

"…I'll be going," Damien said as he started to walk away, but then he stopped to turn. "Ohh! And if _they_ ask? Tell them I'll be back in three days, and one that third day, we'll close the breach with the Mages and the remaining Templars."

With that, Dorian watched him walk away and he disappeared through the thickness of the dense nature.

He let out a breath, unaware that he had been holding it. Why? Was he that nervous around the Herald? Well, he had to admit the man is handsome but he can't possibly be interested…. Can he?

Confused, he shook his head. Stop it now, Dorian. You're here to help, and not to fuck the Herald… but if it came to that…

Kaffas. He felt like a blushing maiden meeting her crush. He walked away now, heading back to camp to clear his head with some shitty ale…

.

.

.

.

 **Dragon 9:63**

The Architect looked over at the dead dwarf near him. Dagna… a fierce woman, only to be killed by a God that used to be friends of the Inquisitor. Why was the Inquisitor so determined to save this man that would only bring death and destruction?

Solas stood over the dead corpse, looking at the amulet. "…You have succeeded but nothing had change… yet…"

"The amulet is broken. You will not go back."

"No… I won't be able to… but I can send a warning," Solas said as he began to force the amulet to work, empowering it with his energy.

The amulet crackled and charred; a small portal ripped open with an unstable force. Solas then gestured a spirit to come over and when it did, he infused it with his memories and vision of this world.

The Architect watched curiously, and Solas, as if hearing his unheard question, answered…

"I will try again… make it better. My former self will know this."

With that, the spirit with his vision and memories was sent into the time portal, before it exploded like a rift in the veil being closed. That brought back memories–––memories far gone from him.

Trevelyan had tried to stop him, and perhaps he should have listened, but now, he won't. He knows now.

And his former self will do better.

.

.

.

.

 **Note:** That is the best interaction I can get between Cassandra and Varric at the moment. I don't think their relationship improved until after Varric gave Cassandra the last chapter of Swords & Shield, but I'll try to write more moments of them. As for DorianxInquisitor, the Inquisitor already loves him and Dorian already has an interest, so… ^^ sweet romance.

Next chapter, they'll be closing the breach!

By the way, did you like that last snippet? Bwuahahah!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Age Series!

.

.

.

 **Untitled 7**

.

.

.

"Hello, old friend… or new friend to be more precise," Damien said quietly, gently patting the front beak and bridge of the young, white griffon. And though he is young, he was already quite big. "It's been too long, _Revas_."

"He likes you." Valya, the Warden–Recruit mage noted as she had just walked up to them. "Perhaps he should go with you."

They were in a remote weyr far away from any civilization with two others, training to be rootmasters and learning to take care of these griffons. Reimas and Caronel were the other two if he recalled.

Reimas overheard her and went over. "Valya! What are you thinking? It's bad enough this stranger knows the Griffons exist and just waltz right in, but now you're going to let him take it?"

"There's hardly anything I can do, Reimas! And _look!_ " Valya pointed out. Revas the griffon was purring loudly and had leaned in to nuzzle the human's face. "A Griffon chooses his rider and none other shall ride the loyal beast."

Reimas was still unsure but Damien then said to him, "Don't worry. I will not reveal the location of this place. Not ever. I'll leave that entirely up to you…"

Caronel then returned with a finely–made saddle, designed for a griffon. She handed it to him and Damien took it, putting the saddle on the beast. Caronel directed him and he pretended to listen, but he already knew how to fly one.

He remembered it was in Dragon 9:46 was when he first met Revas. A beast of nature and untamed, only nice to Valya but never listened to anyone… But then, they met. Revas was wounded that time and Damien had healed him, but even then, they only had to look at each other in the eyes… and they knew.

He recalled how miffed Dorian was since the beast wouldn't let anyone near him. It took quite a few weeks for the griffon to be even remotely nice to Dorian. Then when the final battle against the Qunari happened, he made one mistake and his griffon died to save his life.

He will _not_ let that happen again.

Damien got on top of Revas, patting him a bit as Valya approached him.

"You will keep this place a secret?"

"You can count on it."

Reimas then chuckled. "You know, the world's going to be shocked to see a griffon flying."

"I expect them to be… Good luck," Damien said to them. Then he took the reins of his griffon and shouted, " _To the sky!_ "

Revas screeched and his wings spread wide and long, then he took off in a second, leaving only a few feathers from the launch.

Back to Haven now.

.

.

.

.

"Lord Seeker Lucius… was a demon?" Cassandra asked, shocked at this revelation.

"Yes… we noticed too late," Ser Barris explained with forlorn. "They fed the men red lyrium and… they were far long gone. We are the last remaining Templars from Theirin Fall Redoubt, uncorrupted."

Sera then blurted out, "There abominations everywhere! All of them glowing red! It ain't right. Shiny got in there though before these were killed." She gestured to the Ser Barris.

"Shiny?" Josephine questioned.

Warden Blackwall then spoke, "The Herald, my lady."

Cullen was stricken with anger and sadness, but he controlled himself. He reminded himself that these few were saved by none other than the Herald.

"…The Herald… he came for you all?" The Commander asked.

"He did. He… saved us. I don't know how he knew, but we are glad that he did. We would like to offer our services to your Inquisition, if you could have us," Ser Barris asked.

The Templars were all standing there in line inside the chantry, waiting for their decision.

Dorian then spoke, "They have no place to go, and besides, the Herald sent us all here."

And there was also the matter of speaking to these three people that claimed they were with the Herald and that the Herald had ordered them to bring the Templars here.

"Your help will not be turned away," Cassandra began to say. "So long as you all should know, we have recruited the mages already to help close the Breach. You will join them and work together––not as their wards, but as allies."

The Templars were shocked to hear this, but then they could hardly protest since they're the ones that needed a place to stay. And they also owed everything to the Herald for saving their lives.

Ser Barris, honorable man, agreed to the terms. "We will not bother the mages."

"Good. We'll find a place for you to stay in. Dismissed." Cullen said and the Templars saluted to them before leaving the chantry.

It was silent now as all that was remaining in the Chantry were the inner circle and the Advisors of the Inquisition, since they have vacated this place to do a meeting.

"What are your names and how did you three meet the Herald?" Leliana asked, walking up now to the three.

Now they had to be careful of what they say. They are not to speak one word of that odd place the Herald owned. He explained it was a place of sanctuary and that only few people should know about it.

"Dorian Pavus, at your service," Dorian began. "This here is Sera of the Red Jenny and Warden Blackwall. The Herald actually found us and recruited us."

Warden Blackwall? Leliana noted. So he disappeared because of the Herald. For the next hour, they talked about it, how the Herald found them, saving them from inconvenient, dangerous circumstances, and bringing them into a safe house of some sort before asking them to join. So concisely, they just met yesterday afternoon before they were off to the Theirin Fall redoubt to recruit the Templars, only to find out that they have gone insane with red lyrium.

"I told you those things are not to be messed with," Varric said, hearing the red lyrium in the story. "Where did they even get all the red lyrium?"

"We'll figure that out later. Right now, we need to know… Where is the Herald?" Cassandra asked, and it felt like she was asking that question for like the hundredth time now, but this time she hoped there would be an answer.

Dorian provided, "He said last night, three days from now––so this is the first day––that he would return. And, on the third day, he'll attempt to close the Breach."

Solas raised a brow at that. "Where would he go that the Breach happened to be second priority on his list?"

Dorian shrugged a bit with his shoulders. "We didn't ask. As you know by now, the man goes… _everywhere_."

Cassandra and the Advisors scowled a bit. Him being gone was driving them insane because they wouldn't know what he would do next… though so far, he had been improving a lot of the Inquisition's reputation.

Meanwhile, the apostate elf had no idea what to make of this. Even his own spies couldn't track down the Herald well enough, but they said there were traces of ancient magic whenever the trail would disappear. Solas knew now that the Herald was using the mark to travel through portals. But how can he do that? How would he know how to do that?

Blackwall then said, "And I hope you won't mind, but we will be staying. We want to make a difference and if it means joining the Inquisition, then count me in."

"Same here. Need to get things back to normal around here, and only you people are the only ones doin' anything!" Sera exclaimed.

"I'm on board as well," Dorian piped in.

Cassandra held in a frustrated groan, but thinking over it, this should be good. The Herald trusts them, she suppose. Again, she reminded herself that the Herald had not steer them wrong yet, even though he is always absent.

"We will welcome your help then," Leliana said, thinking the same thoughts as the Seeker. "Warden Blackwall, may I speak with you privately?"

He was nervous then of the woman but he casually responded, "Certainly."

With that, everyone went their separate ways. Josephine worked on getting the newcomers places and rooms for them to stay in. The Mages allied with the Inquisition were surprised to hear that Templars have to come to join them. Strife began but quickly died out here and there. Many were reminded that the Herald intends for them to get along. Ser Barris and Former Enchanter Fiona talked and decided that until they close the breach, their differences are settled. They need to cooperate.

Still though many are anxious, frightened and nervous. What if a Mage and Templar battle would begin again in Haven? Everyone was worried and the stress was getting to the Advisors. Josephine continued to ensure the staff and the people, while Cullen and Cassandra worked to keep peace between two different groups.

The Mages often reminded them that they allied with the Inquisition first and that the Templars are not to harm them. The Templars also often reminded them of how easily they can become abominations thus they must be in control _or else_.

Three days couldn't end any faster.

"So… you must be the Vint."

An earthy voice spoke and Dorian turned around to see none other than the Qunari. He remembered he was called the Iron Bull from what he heard the Chantry sisters whispering about.

"And you're a Qunari. Pleasant. Are we going to have a problem?"

"They say you came with the Herald, along with the quirky elf and a grey warden," The Iron Bull began to say, getting straight to the point. "Tell me. How did you three end up together?"

"Were you not there to listen?" the Altus asked before sighing as he decided to be gracious and answer, "We were…saved by the Herald. We were in troubling circumstances from what we could recall and we woke up in a cabin––"

"Sera said you all woke up in an abandoned mansion."

"Or that. Whatever means a place." Fasta Vas. Perhaps they should have discussed what place they woke up in so they would all have the same answer.

"Alright. I'll take that. _How_ did the Herald gather you all?"

Dorian could understand the suspicions. How did the Herald know they were in trouble or was it all just perfect timing? He answered honestly, "Your answer is as good as mine, but like I said, he saved us first. Then, he asked for our help, and we offered our services to him."

Bull could sense he wasn't lying but he continued to pry, "This… _Herald_ seem to know things that others don't. He knows what the enemy is up to, doesn't he?"

"He…" Dorian trailed off a bit, thinking about that question. There are times when he did know but then when they get there, it's not planned out the same way. "…He knew the Templars were in danger too, but not how to be precise. We did get there a little too late."

The Qunari mercenary just raised a brow. "Why didn't he get there earlier if he knew?"

Dorian snapped at him a bit, "He is only a man, not a Herald sent by a God. He did all he could."

"You're defending him. Why?" Bull wondered how this Tevinter seemed to have a lot of trust in this Herald. Did the Herald do something for him?

"Because he did a lot of good deeds!" Lame reason, but it's mostly because he stopped his former mentor, Alexius from doing anything stupid as well as curing Alexius from the blight. How can he not be so grateful? And how can this Herald have any wrongful intentions after doing something like that? Plus, Felix seems to trust him wholeheartedly, and even called him by name.

"So he did something for you." The Qunari surmised.

"And now you can do something for me. Shoo!" Dorian waved him off but when he wouldn't leave, the mage left first, heading elsewhere.

In another area, Varric had the pleasure of meeting with the quirky elf. She wasn't that bad, just…quirky all the same.

"What are you looking at, Weirdy?"

"Hahaha! I'm weird? Alright, that's fair. Just wanted to know how the Herald's doing."

She raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean is he holding up alright?" Varric rephrased his question. "It's not actually fun to be a prisoner in one day waiting to be put into trial for execution and the next day to be risen up as a Herald sent by a holy being… And then, he disappears from Haven only to find he's _actually_ on a _holy mission_."

"Sounds like he wasn't supposed to be on a mission?"

"No, no, no, that was a lie that the Spymaster and the Seeker made, but it worked like a charm, considering what he's doing… How did you meet?"

"Weirdly! One second I was shooting arrows at this prissy noble mage, and the next, I was in a room with men. Ugh!" She still found it unnervingly strange of how that happened. She did recall a fireball coming at her way and she couldn't dodge it, but then to not remember the next. Moreover, she's not supposed to speak about the place that the Herald brought them.

Friggin Herald…

Meanwhile with Blackwall, he had just finished talking to Leliana how he hadn't seen any of the other Wardens, or how he hadn't made contact with any of them for a couple of years now.

The Spymaster accepted his story, but she also had one more question.

"You and the Herald met and fought together?"

"Yes. Against the abominations in Theirinfall Redoubt… It was unpleasant, and a shame to what happened to the other Templars," Blackwall answered, honest to the core. "It is fortunate we were able to save the few."

"The Herald couldn't have done it on his own?"

"Pardon?"

"We've heard that the Herald had wiped out both the Templar Encampment and the Apostate Hideout in the Hinterlands, thus ending the feud, all on his own," Leliana told him, and to do it all on his own was a great feat. Too great.

"I have heard about that… but going to Theirinfall Redoubt was… different. These Templars weren't just wearing that red lyrium stuff, but they were also turning into monsters. Cutting them down was not easy if not for the Herald," He began to say, but he stopped right there before he would say anything else. He did take notice that when they were fighting, the Herald knew how to cut them down as quickly as any of them. He knew their weaknesses, and knew how they are. He fought them as if he had fought a hundred times before.

It's… unnerving. Still…

Blackwall continued, "…Out of anyone else in the Hinterlands, the Herald and the Inquisition has done more good to the people than its own King could have offered. You and the Herald are bringing hope to the people. That's all that's needed."

Leliana listened to him and thought about what he said. Maker… if the Herald is so great, then why couldn't he save the Divine?

"Thank you, Warden Blackwall. That will be all… "

.

.

.

The third day finally came, and tensions jumped higher. The Mages were practicing and they were preparing to close the breach, when two Templars used dispel on them, not liking what they were doing.

A strife began, and Commander Cullen and Cassandra were both trying to quell the fight.

"You are all too dangerous to be doing this without us watching!"

"We are preparing to close the breach! And you dare attack us!"

"You'll become abominations!"

"We heard it was your Templars that turned into abominations!"

"And we heard it was your mages that turned into abominations that run amok in Redcliffe!"

"They were Tevinter mages!"

"Tevinter or not! You mages are dangerous!"

"That is ENOUGH!" The Commander shouted out, cutting through the flaring argument. He turned to the mages, specifically to Fiona. "Look. These are dangerous times, and there's nothing wrong to make precautions."

Enchanter Fiona would have none of that, however. "Precautions?! Templars attacked my people with no cause!"

"There was a cause, Former Enchanter Fiona, and it's to protect the people of Haven," Ser Barris cut in. "In this instance though, my men were at fault for the misjudgment."

"Such careless misjudgment only fuels aggression and strife between your groups," Cassandra said. "The mages have offered their help and we offered an alliance. An alliance is an alliance, Cullen."

Cullen turned to her. "You couldn't possibly think we actually leave them alone?"

"I knew it. So you still act like our wards! This is obstruction to what we agreed––" Fiona began then suddenly was cut off by another Templar shouting back at her, "As long as you mages are dangerous, there's nowhere SAFE!"

The strife only grew, stifling both groups and soon they were gripping swords and magic staves. Cassandra had to use her power to lower the lyrium magic, holding the mages back and Cullen and Ser Barris had to try and calm the Templars down.

Then the bell was rung…

The bell ringing paused the strife just a bit, but it was enough when a scout came running, shouting, " _GRIFFON!_ "

Griffon?

The strife went away as some shouted and pointed up to the sky. Cassandra looked up and sure enough there was a flying beast with wide white wings soaring through the sky and around Haven, letting out a cry.

Wait… Weren't Griffons supposed to be extinct?

"Someone's riding on it!"

"Is it Grey Warden?"

Cassandra peered her eyes, taking steps forward to examine this rider up in the sky as the griffon was slowing down, encircling the town village and was trying to land. That rider… was that…?

The griffon landed meters away from Haven's gates, and the soldiers cleared out of the way, knowing the stories that griffons were aggressive wild beasts, except only to their riders.

"That's impossible…" Blackwall breathed out.

"A griffon… and I'm going to guess that's the Herald..?" The Iron Bull questioned, seeing the man stepping off the beast. He examined the man is human, carrying a mage staff, and wearing quite an efficient armor of white, red, and a bit of gold color to it.

The Grey Warden nodded, "Yes… That's the Herald."

"His timing is too good…"

Damien got off of griffon and he reached out, patting the beast by its beak. Revas ruffled and shook a bit any feathers that may be shedding. The Herald smiled a bit as he started taking off the saddle, setting it aside.

"Thank you, Revas. You flew quite fast," He said.

Revas leaned in to bump his head gently then he saw someone behind him and hissed. Damien turned around and saw Cassandra, Cullen, and a gathering crowd attracted to him or the beast…or both.

He offered a smile before he took a step back. He bowed his head to Revas and Revas shook his feathers again. He spread his wings and took off elsewhere. They watched him fly off but then diving down to grab a nug. With it, he flew to the mountains to eat.

The Herald then faced the crowd and he walked towards them. He handed the griffon's saddle and reins to a soldier. "Would you mind putting this away near the stable?"

"O–Of course, Your Worship!" The soldier bowed his head, taking the stuff and being careful with it, as he went to put them away.

"Herald!" Cassandra called out, going up to him. Then she seethed at him quietly, "You–…!"

"I will explain soon," Damien promised her quietly, knowing she is mad for disappearing for so long and to return on this day.

The people eyed at him, and he recognized some important figures within them: Cullen, Fiona, and Barris. He could even see a large group of mages and another group of Templars.

"Commander Cullen."

"Herald…" Cullen hesitantly greeted then he remembered the _lie_ they spread. "How goes your _holy mission?_ "

"Halfway done for now… Former Enchanter Fiona. Ser Barris. Everything going well here?" Damien asked, turning attention now to the real problem at hand. He was no fool, he could see and feel the tension.

"…It is... stifling a bit. It would do us mages well if the Templars are far away," Fiona suggested.

Ser Barris then defended, "My men were only doing what they were brought up to do, Lady Fiona, and that is to protect the people."

"By attacking my people for preparing to close the breach?"

"They were out of line, I will admit, but it doesn't mean we are going to leave. We'll just be a bit mindful––"

"You are not our wards! We mages are free!"

"That is unrealistic, considering the dangers–––"

"Stop!" Damien halted both the two from arguing any further than that. "That is enough! Former Enchanter Fiona, Ser Barris and his people made a mistake. The injured party should be given an apology, isn't that right, Ser Barris? Have your men apologized yet?"

An apology? Cullen wondered. Something so simple as that.

Ser Barris was also stunned. "We–… No. You are right. We were at fault in this once…" he began to say. He owed the Herald after all and listening to him, he is… right. He turned to Fiona and said, "On behalf of my men, I am very sorry…for crossing over the line. We made a mistake."

He didn't say the last line as something dismissive as the previous one. He really meant they made a mistake, and something was almost as costly as ruining an alliance. Fiona did take not of his tone, and it was more… sincere than a while ago.

Plus, this is the first she had heard of a Templar apologizing to a mage.

"…Apology accepted… perhaps your men should step back now, Ser Barris? Herald?" She asked, looking for the support of the Herald.

But the Herald will have none of that. "No. The Templars stay and also help close the breach."

This shocked everyone.

"You mages are our allies. As Seeker Cassandra have set it up, we protect your people in exchange that your people will help close the Breach. I have made similar terms with these remaining Templars that the Inquisition would provide them shelter, so long as they also help close the Breach. But for some reason, you all are missing the point," He said. "We are all on the _same_ side. There is no Mage side, and there is no Templar side…"

He paused a moment, looking around and looking directly at everyone in the eye. He raised his voice now, "This is not the time to take sides! Not the time to be divided by our beliefs, our differences! Not even by our fears! …There is only ONE side!"

Anticipation grew as all were there to hear him. This was the first time they have seen the Herald for weeks, and his voice seemed to ring and echo not only in the air, but also within their hearts.

Damien finished strongly, " _We_ … are the **Inquisition!** "

And that last line bellowed through them loudly with pride and purpose. Cassandra was reminded of the pledge she had made when she argued against Chancellor Roderick. Yes. There was only one side. Differences shouldn't divide them. Moments of silence lingered on for a little while longer, letting that message settle within them.

The Herald glanced around, seeing the hostility fading away.

He spoke again, gently now, "Ser Barris? Please take your Templars to train. Enchanter Fiona? Please have your people ready."

Ser Barris saluted and Fiona bowed and nodded.

Damien then turned to Cassandra and Cullen, both speechless and awed of what had happened. He offered a warm smile to them at first and the crowd started going away. The two then moved to him.

"H–how? And that Griffon––where?" Cullen began first, but he can't seem to form any sentences at the moment.

Cassandra knew exactly what to ask, or to demand. "You need to explain everything. _Now._ "

"Not here," he insisted. "Let's go to the War Room. I'll explain everything I can."

Well… he'll leave out some things.

.

.

.

 **Note:** Sorry! This took a long while for me to update, but here it is! I always wanted a Griffon, and looking up the novel  The Last Flight, it seemed just right to bring a griffon in.

Now I must go~ Please do not forget to comment!

I shamefully need comments.


End file.
